Scenes from Christmas Number eighteen at Mrs Hudson's
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: Sherlolly , Warstan , Mythea , the kids , Funny The gang annual meeting at Hudson's while she reopens 221B as she did for the last eighteen years before
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting there, waiting for him, wearing the perfect black dress, he tried to resist at first.

This wasn't right. His wife would get mad and she would have all the right to be.

This wasn't healthy and he knew it.

He looked around. Everybody was greeting everybody. Nobody was giving him any attention.

She was calling for him. He contemplated to go joining them, to cut off all the temptations.

But his legs had their own mind, they pushed him to her.

He stood in front of the table she sat on. His resistance attempts failed him.

He reached for her, touching her with his fingers.

 _I'm going to regret this,_ he thought licking his bottom lips.

 _Oh the hell with that,_ he held her between his fingers, tasting her.

He closed his eyes in full satisfaction. This wasn't a piece of chocolate cake. This was a piece of heaven.

Every bite was a moment in paradise, till he reached the last one.

 _THE HELL WITH THAT! H_ e reached for the second piece, opening his mouth for another heavenly bite, closing his eyes for the maximum sensation.

. .tick.

Sound of a known heel was heard.

His hand stopped in half the distance and opened his horrified eyes.

 _She found me._

Mycroft sighed heavily resigning. He put the piece of happiness down.

He looked to his –angry-crossing-her-arms- wife innocently, raising his hands up in defense and left the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hamish Holmes** : Rebecca stopped calling, understandable, she thinks you told on her when she went to Danny's party.

* _no no, no, not that again, ask her out, that was the plan, do you want to see a movie, simple*_

 **Charlotte Watson (wide eyes)** : ...

 **Hamish Holmes:** Actually, it was Mia, she was angry Rebecca didn't take her.

 **Charlotte Watson (wide eyes)** : ...

 _*stop talking about her friends and talk about her*_

 **Hamish Holmes:** She was right of course, she didn't tell both of you cause she wanted to make a move on Danny, she knows you both like him.

 **Charlotte Watson (still wide freaking eyes):** ...

 _*ok just close your mouth and leave, where is this little freak when she's needed*_

 **Hamish Holmes:** idiotic from her, as he's not interested in any one of you, only a moron would miss that.

 _*yes really charming, insult her and her friends in the same sentence*_

 **Charlotte Watson (wide eyes)** : ...

 **Hamish Holmes (wide eyes)** : uhm..

 _*good, you are finally able to shut the hell up, say you need to go fetch something and retreat, RETREAT!*_

He turned away and left with no word.

* * *

Down the stairs:

Hitting his head softly to the wall till he heard the little freak voice.

"Smoooooth HamHam" she said with her mocking voice.

 _Nooow she shows up._

"Go away Giana." he growled.

His little sister grinned

"I thought it would be boring watching you pining over her after three times, but here we are, attempt no.67 and it's still fun."

"GO AWAAAAY" she ran away laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is absurd!" The only consultant detective in the world -for now- huffed sitting on his favorite chair.

"Yes, I heard you the other ten times." the good doctor told him while watching his lovely wife talking on the phone. She didn't get it off her ear from the moment they arrived.

"Yes Liza, I know it's a crisis." She said patiently to her assistant, passing in the living room.

"I have better things to do than just sitting here doing nothing." Sherlock whined.

"mmhm" John mumbled still looking to his wife with compassion.

"Nooo Liza we won't put him down, this is not the answer for every problem, go get me his file, there must be something we missed." She touched her palm with her head thinking.

"I met all of you the last week, I met you literally less than a day." the child man whined again.

"Noooo Liza put this file down, I SAID PUT TORCHWOOD FILE DOWN." Mary shouted in her way to Sherlock's formal room.

Five minutes later, she left the room looking dead tired.

"I can't have a break" she sighed, heading to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Molly and Mrs. Hudson are drowning inside. I'll see how I can help before another catastrophic call comes up"

He frowned looking to the room she left.

"I am a busy man I have my experiments" it seemed there was nothing going to stop the endless complaining.

"Yeah sucks to be you" the kind doctor said getting up and moving toward the room.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock shouted with a frown.

"NOT YOUR BUSINESS" he shouted back before he disappeared.

Molly got out of the kitchen with a salad bowl in her hands.

"Darling did you call Greg? He said he would be here two hours ago." his beautiful wife asked while moving toward him.

"Maybe he was smart for once and decided not to come to this ridiculous tradition."

Molly stopped in her track looking to him with face empty of expression.

Then she smiled. Her kind beautiful smile.

She reached for him sitting on his chair's arm and put the bowl on the table next to him and looked to him in the eyes while she played with his hair.

"As much as I find your attempts to hide your excitement to have all the people you love around you year after year endearing and adorable"

He looked to her with his - I don't know what you're talking about- look chuckling ready to deny the charges against him.

"However," her face turned to be dead serious now.

"Believe me when I say if you didn't quit this childish behavior you will be sleeping on the couch the rest of the month."

He opened his mouth to argue.

"Including the new year's eve." she finished daring him.

He could see she wasn't bluffing.

"Do you need any help?" He said with nice voice.

She smiled again, "awww how sweet of you," she said reaching for the salad bowl.

"Chop those." She handed it to him.

He was about to get up.

"No sweetie, the kitchen is crowd, not there" she said getting up to join Mrs. Hudson and Mary.

"Then How…"

"Use your imagination." she said leaving.

John was back again when she was about to leave with a cup in his hand and reached his chair.

"What are you doing?" He frowned looking to his friend with a bowl in hands and a frown.

"Chopping, apparently." He looked lost, the doctor grinned.

5 minutes later:

"John, ring on my phone I can't find it anywhere." Mary said getting out of the room.

"Oh Ok darling." He fetched for his mobile, putting the eggnog cup down, and started dialing.

"Ehm, voice mail, I guess the battery ran out." He frowned.

"Perfect."

"Maybe it's a sign, you know, to relax a little bit." He smiled sweetly.

She looked to him contemplating what he said, then sighed heavily.

"Maybe."

His smile went deeper.

"Come sit I'll get you something to drink." He walked to the kitchen.

She sat on his chair, allowing herself to relax for a moment, she deserved to.

Then she frowned.

"Am I wrong or is it quieter here?" She talked to the detective who seemed lost on his current mission.

John came to her and grinned "Molly talked to him.".

She took the cup from him and grinned back "bless her, she's a life savior"

"Was I boring you to death Mary?" The resigning detective asked with a mocking voice.

"Oh no sweetie" she said and sipped, "I wasn't talking about my life." John laughed hard while the detective pouted and went back to his mission impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody was in the living room.

Doctor Watson was telling his annual story to the kids after dinner.

He was telling the elephant in the room, it would take a long time to finish.

All the eyes were on him.

 _It's now or never._

He told himself.

He moved fast like a cat, never looking back.

He reached his destination, and saw his target.

A smile began to form on his face.

He picked a plate and walked to the target.

But he suddenly got distracted by what he saw on the table next to him.

He frowned.

 _Is there even a place for gingerbread?_

He rolled his eyes.

 _Of course there is always a place for gingerbread!_

He took a small piece and walked to his main target.

He picked the piece of cake and put it carefully on his plate.

Now to the next step.

He took cautious steps and sneaked a peak.

Doctor Watson didn't finish his story yet.

 _Good._

Mycroft Holmes moved to the empty room and slowly closed the door, started to enjoy the prize he worked hard to steal.

* * *

At the living room:

 **Aviana Holmes*whispering to her mother*** : Mum, dad just..

 **Anthea Holmes*stopping her and smiled*** : I know sweetie, let's make him believe he got away with it this time. it's Christmas after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The Watsons got ready to leave.

 **Mary Watson:** John darling would you please give me my mobile back?

 **John Watson*chuckling nervously*:** What you're talking about?

 **Mary Watson*only raising her eyebrow***

 **John Watson*sighing*:** alright, ***looking to his friend's wife*** Molly would you open your purse and give Mary her phone back, you'll find it in the small pocket.

 **Molly Holmes*laughing and getting it out of her purse***

 **Mary Watson*taking her phone and smiling to her husband***

 **John Watson*looking guilty*:** I just wanted you to relax for a day.

 **Mary Watson *laughing and kissing him*:** I love you.

 **Mary Watson:** are you going to stay for the night this year too.

 **Molly Holmes:** yeah we don't want to leave Mrs. Hudson alone in this day, and it was such fun the last year, she told the kids lot of stories about Sherlock.

 **Sherlock Holmes*wide terrifying eyes*:** she won't do this again, will she?

 **Molly Holmes*suppressing her laugh, trying to put her sympathy face on*:** Oh baby I wish I could say no.

* * *

At the back of the room

Hamish Holmes standing crossing his arms, taking every move Charlotte Watson is doing.

 _Will I ever be able to stand in front of her and not be a total douche bag?_

Charlotte Watson smiling to his parents and saying goodbye.

 _How exactly can I stand in front of her and say anything I want when she smiles this way?!_

Charlotte Watson wearing her jacket, then getting her long hair out of it which flows perfectly on her back.

Hamish Holmes frowning and getting annoyed.

 _Now come on! No one in this world can look that angelic flawlessly perfectly beautiful, she must be cheating, yup, that's what she is, a cheater, she is..._

 _She's looking to me!_

 _She's smiling!_

 _OMG SHE'S COMING ON MY DIRECTION!_

 _WHAT THE HECK SHOULD I SAY!_

 _NO NO NO DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH, DON'T YOU DARE!_

 _RETREAT! RETREAT!_

Charlotte Watson standing in front of him with her dazzling smile then kisses him on the cheek

"Merry Christmas Hamish." she says with her soft voice.

 **Mary Watson*down the stairs*** : CHARLOTTE

 **Charlotte Watson:** COMING

She smiles and leaves.

Hamish Holmes hated his name. He blamed his dad to choose it, his mum to let him choose it, and his godfather to have it.

It's the first time he can't imagine having another one after hearing it from her lips.

He touches the cheek she just kissed in awe.

"Merry Christmas indeed." He whispers to himself and smiles


End file.
